


Um único pedido

by krsumeow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krsumeow/pseuds/krsumeow
Summary: Apesar do ano ser diferente que os anteriores, Yuuri não deixou que o aniversário do seu amor, Victor, passasse em branco. Entre todas as coisas que preparou, as mensagens de carinho dos fãs brasileiros estavam inclusas.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	Um único pedido

* * *

Entre um passo e outro, uma combinação de _flip_ , _loop_ e _salto_ , Victor recebia aplausos. Palavras gentis num misto de admiração e reconhecimento de seu talento, não deveria ser novidade para nenhum artista, sendo perigoso até a criação de uma camada de ego e orgulho, porque de certa forma, é prazeroso ser elogiado tantas e tantas vezes. Gostava de ser presenteado e idolatrado, porém no meio de tantos narizes empinados, ele nunca deixou que isso lhe consumisse por inteiro.

Amava o que fazia, isso era fato. A paixão pela arte da dança estava presente em cada uma de suas coreografias, independentemente de quem quer que fosse as interpretando. Trabalhou anos para que seu sobrenome fosse falado com tanta avidez e era daí a origem de seu orgulho, mas não no sentido negativo da palavra e todo mundo reconhecia isso. Poderia muito bem tratar todas as pessoas que se denominam suas fãs, de forma grotesca, principalmente aos presentes repetitivos que ganhava, sendo eles, geralmente, um buquê ou um urso de pelúcia. Só que ao contrário de muitos que conseguem a fama por tanto esforço, Victor Nikiforov continua se esforçando e nunca seria assim, por isso é tão admirado.

Quando parava para pensar em toda a sua trajetória, seus olhos marejavam e tinha que desviar o olhar do espelho para cobrir o rosto. Não estava triste. O que ele enxergava todos os dias, era um homem muito diferente daquele adolescente que começou a carreira na patinação e no meio de tanta nostalgia por lembranças boas e ruins lhe dominando, estava orgulhoso. Havia chegado onde queria estar e não tinha o que reclamar, porque, finalmente, ele tinha tudo o que mais sonhava: _fama_ por puro mérito, _amor_ de alguém tão talentoso quanto ele era e _felicidade_. Essas três coisas o faziam sorrir e se pudesse voltar no tempo, não mudaria nenhuma escolha.

A única parte de que não gostava era a de envelhecer. Apesar de fazer parte do ciclo da vida, suspirava pelos cantos da casa chamando a atenção de seu noivo e toda vez que chegava próximo da data de seu aniversário, Yuuri tinha que ouvir uma voz manhosa com sotaque russo cada vez que ele chamava seu nome: “ _Yura_...” choramingava tanto que o outro mal conseguia levar a sério “ _Você não me acha velho demais?_ ”.

“ _Amor, já conversamos sobre isso..._ ” o japonês repetia com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. O casal poderia ter tantas inseguranças e essa era mais uma que, apesar de repetitiva, passavam horas conversando sobre o assunto até que aquele par de olhos azuis se transformasse num mar sereno no lugar da tempestade que transparecia.

Assim como grande parte das turbulências que Yuuri sentia e Victor não compreendia, mas sempre auxiliava, era a mesma coisa quando os papéis se invertiam. No fim, tudo acabava em uma série de beijos e carinhos que além de deixar os corações quentes e acelerados, eram capazes de cessar qualquer pensamento que possa fazê-los chorar.

Como já era mais que claro todas as vezes que via Victor se encarando no espelho e esticando a própria pele, Yuuri tratava de pegar essa data comemorativa e fazer com que fosse inesquecível para o seu amado. Com surpresas diferentes a cada ano, o russo é incapaz de decidir sozinho quando que teve o melhor aniversário. Na realidade, todos os dias desde que começou seu relacionamento com o moreno se tornava especial, assim como hoje também era.

O Katsuki também é um fã e principalmente por essa razão, queria que seu ídolo aproveitasse dia como se fosse sempre a primeira vez ficando um ano mais velho. Então, nesse dia tão especial, o acordou da melhor maneira: segurando uma bandeja com o café da manhã dos dois, waffles com mel, frutas, suco e café, deixou em um canto da cama que não tivesse perigo algum de cair, porque o que queria fazer era subir em cima do seu noivo e beijar o seu rosto diversas vezes. Assim fez, tratando-o com o maior carinho e sendo retribuído com as mãos dele em sua cintura, um pouco confuso com aquela atitude, mas não estava reclamando...

— Bom dia, meu amor! — apesar de animado, seu tom de voz era baixo já que recém o via abrir os olhos ainda sonolento. — Te trouxe café!

Isso foi o suficiente para que o aniversariante fizesse um esforço em se sentar no colchão e esperar com um sorriso bobo no rosto que seu noivo saísse de seu colo e colocasse a bandeja no lugar que ocupava. Só que, subitamente, o menor deu um salto como se tivesse esquecido uma coisa; e realmente tinha, pegando na gaveta de sua escrivaninha um envelope que dentro, havia uma carta que escreveu linha por linha, declarando mais uma vez o seu amor e o quão feliz estava ao seu lado, lhe desejando tudo em dobro nos próximos anos. Victor sentiu as bochechas molhadas a cada frase que lia e não conseguia desmanchar aquele sorriso que tanto o outro era apaixonado — também recebeu uma camiseta só para não passar aquele dia em branco.

Entretanto, com o ano atípico que o mundo estava tendo, muitas das coisas que Yuuri queria fazer não puderam ser feitas, mas as adaptou da melhor forma que conseguiu. Assistindo há alguns filmes de natal e atendendo as ligações de seus familiares e sogros, Victor nem desconfiou quando o menor havia sumido, voltando minutos depois com um bolo que havia guardado no forno com uma vela em cima. Não estava acesa e nem deixou que o próprio aniversariante acendesse, pedindo só que trouxesse o notebook. Ali, conectou em uma chamada de vídeo com os seus amigos e a única coisa que ouviu foi o maior gritando que ele era _amazing_.

A vela fora acesa. O casal na casa batia palmas enquanto eram acompanhados por aqueles que apareciam na tela do eletrônico, cantando em coro a clássica música dos aniversários. Makkachin estava na volta e do seu jeito, acompanhava os outros latindo. No fim, todos estavam felizes e chorando mais uma vez quando beijou seu parceiro após assoprar as velas, Victor desejou que para sempre estivessem juntos.

No final do dia, a chamada já havia sido desligada e os dois haviam praticamente devorado todo o doce. Estavam cheios. Até mesmo o cachorro comeu algumas migalhas escondido de seus donos. Mas encarando a tela de seu celular, Yuuri viu que ainda tinham alguns minutos e apesar do outro ao seu lado parecer estar dormindo pela forma que estava com a cabeça jogava no estofado do sofá, começou a falar as palavras mais gentis que o despertou rapidamente:

— Hoje é o dia dele! O russo patinador Victor Nikirofov está de aniversário! Eu o desejo mais do que somente sucesso para a carreira incrível dele, mas que seja feliz e tenha seus novos sonhos realizados. — não dizia olhando para o mais velho, mas sim para a tela do seu celular. — Eu espero que ele esteja bem e que possa continuar assim por muito mais tempo, nos encantando cada vez mais com o seu sorriso e talento. — fez uma pausa deslizando seu dedo, como se trocasse o que estava lendo. — Eu queria ter a oportunidade de dizer pessoalmente o quanto amo ele, mas infelizmente não dá, então Victor... Eu te amo, feliz aniversário!

— O quê é isso, Yuuri?

— São seus fãs. — sorriu agora o olhando. — Os seus fãs do Brasil.

— Brasil?!

O moreno só confirmou com a cabeça, rindo pela animação que pareceu tomar conta do mais velho e ao entregar seu celular para que pudesse ver mais as mensagens, o observou com o maior sorriso bobo. Victor era conhecido mundialmente pelo seu talento e isso acabou mexendo com os dois patinadores, que ao se entre olharem mais uma vez, o aniversariante se desmanchou em lágrimas pela terceira vez no dia. Não sabia como reagir inicialmente com tanto amor e carinho que estava recebendo, comentários tão simples, mas tão verdadeiros... Se sentia muito amado, tanto que após passar mais alguns minutos lendo na companhia do seu parceiro, abriu a câmera para gravar um vídeo especial que logo postaria.

— Oi, pessoal! — acenou sorrindo. — Hoje eu não poderia estar mais do que feliz e agradecido por todas as mensagens que recebi. Eu não sei o que dizer, mas eu só quero que todos saibam que é muito bom ler tantas coisas boas... — nesse instante, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. — É muito gratificante saber que sou a inspiração ‘pra tanta gente ao redor do mundo e no meio desse carinho, eu só posso dizer obrigado. Obrigado por tudo, sério! E se eu posso fazer um pedido nesse dia, é que todos vocês possam correr atrás dos seus sonhos e ter forças para continuar lutando apesar de todo o obstáculo que com certeza vai aparecer! — sorriu e dando uma fungada, continuou. — Do fundo do meu coração, eu espero que todos vocês estejam bem e eu que desejo toda a felicidade para cada um... — no fim, as palavras pareceram ter sumido de sua boca, mas o vídeo ainda continuava, porque na realidade, o russo estava organizando na própria mente como trocaria a linguagem só para dizer o mais importante. — _Eu amo vocês._


End file.
